


winter wonderland

by xiangli



Category: VIXX
Genre: (but i'd like to say they're all in love), Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Snow, TECHNICALLY could be seen as a friendship fic, damn when will you write an actual fic smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiangli/pseuds/xiangli
Summary: it's snowing too much outside.





	winter wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> this is something i wrote back in february while i wasn't doing that well, but i figured i'd post it now. i'm aware that a little bit of snow wouldn't cancel anything but let me dream, ok? happy holidays, everyone!!

it's snowing too much outside and vixx's schedules were minimal and now cancelled due to the weather. upon hearing this news, taekwoon had fully intended to go back to bed and snore his way through the day but sanghyuk crawled on top of him and would not get up until taekwoon grumbles "all right, all right, i'll get up" and fuck, either that boy has gotten heavy in these five years or taekwoon is just getting too old for this.

but hakyeon seems young as ever, pulling the thick scarves and gloves and beanies from the back of his closet (the biggest one, kept organized so that hongbin would stop sighing), throwing them at jaehwan. probably a terrible choice of his, letting jaehwan help, because he's purposefully mismatching them so that everyone looks absolutely ridiculous.

("we're all matching this way," he says.)

they had let wonshik sleep a little bit longer, but he's up now and not working, putting on layers of clothes instead. jaehwan unceremoniously throws a beanie at him, missing and hitting a passing sanghyuk instead.

hongbin pauses as he's putting his shoes on, considering the camcorders that they use to film their youtube series, knowing well that starlights would like watching the six of them in the snow. but he leaves them there.

sanghyuk hollers upon reaching the park, hakyeon shouts in alarm, warning the youngest to be careful, it's dark now, don't slip - but sanghyuk already has fallen, taking wonshik with him, tumbling down the hill.

a pause. then laughter, boisterous and loud, jaehwan turning his puffy jacket into a makeshift sled and sliding down the hill to crash into the two already down there. hongbin and hakyeon run down not long after, the younger of the two choosing to gather snow in his small hands and throw it at the rest as much as he can, getting some snow thrown at him in return. taekwoon walks down at his own pace, watching the others before he gets slammed into, falling into the cold as well.

within soon, everyone is wet, shivering, but this is the warmest feeling - making snowmen and ranking them from best to worst, collapsing into the small patches of untouched snow and making angels of similar yet different sizes, chasing each other and yelling and forgetting for a while that they're real v, v-i-x-x, and remembering that they're cha hakyeon, jung taekwoon, lee jaehwan, kim wonshik, lee hongbin, and last but definitely not least, han sanghyuk.

trudging back to the dorm is light and heavy, six pairs of footprints in the sidewalk, six sets of heavy breaths that you could see, six drying pairs of shoes, six mugs of instant hot chocolate, six brothers, and six happy smiles.

 


End file.
